Ellen
Ellen is the second Echo Fighter in Lawl Beatdown. Entrance Vengeful Return Ellen crashes through a glass window. Special Moves Mechanic - Soul Harvesting Similar to that of Viola, Ellen has a meter showing off the souls she has. It even works like hers, but one of the biggest changes is that she doesn't use them in the same way as Viola since Ellen doesn't have a cat. They are only used for her Neutral B, which means no upgraded smash attacks, moves or Side B. Neutral B - The Protection of the House Ellen glows, sending out the powers of the house which is done by holding B. The properties it has depend on the souls she has collected. Getting close to the area Ellen used her Neutral B will activate the effects. *No souls - Ellen creates a blood puddle that slows down opponents. *1 soul - Ellen produces a hole in the ground that knocks opponents away. *2 souls - Ellen produces a statue that damages anyone who runs into it. With the right amount of souls, you can choose the effect by holding down B. A maximum of 3 spots on stage can be utilized. An effect goes away after being activated or when 10 seconds of inactivity. Side B - Creatures of Havoc Ellen breaks a flower pot, summoning an unkillable creature that will charge to attack opponents, similar to Viola's Side B. Since Ellen does not spends souls in this move, the creatures she summons are chosen from a roulette. And all three are unique to her; #The Invisible Butcher - Has average movement speed but has a powerful knife slash. #The Toy Soldier - Fires a bullet before disappearing, which catches the opponents at more of a distance than the other creatures. #The Snake - Slithers forward and will bite opponents, grabbing them and holding them in place before throwing them. Up B - One Eye Open Ellen gets inside the mouth of a monster which will then spit her upwards. While Ellen doesn't have the same distance as Viola's version, One Eye Open now remains on stage after its initial use for the next 7 seconds with the ability to trap opponents when they get close before the monster spits them out. The trap is not placed if this is used in midair. Whatever orientation Ellen had her Up B in when being launched will stay as a trap. Down B - Frog Friend Ellen summons a small frog. It works like Viola's Down B. Final Smash - We're Friends, Right? Ellen turns into her legless form while the stage is covered in blue fog. In this state, you chase opponents down and jump. Press B to add more random hazards (they are the same as Ellen's Neutral B). Once Ellen catches an opponent, a jumpscare will be seen on stage, dealing massive damage to that opponent. The chase ends after 10 seconds or when Ellen catches someone. KO Sounds N/A Taunts *Up Taunt: *Ellen looks at the mirror, sees her true face, then turns as it breaks* *Side Taunt: *summons two yellow flower girls in both sides who laughs* *Down Taunt: *kicks a rotten pumpkin which collapses* Victory Pose/Lose Pose *Option 1: *Ellen is seen floating and then waves with a wink* *Option 2: *Ellen is seen having a tea party with two of the yellow flower girls* *Option 3: *Ellen looks at the opponent while the Black Cat walks up to her, after the Black Cat takes a rest Ellen looks forward at the cat as its soul flies away* *Lose Pose: *her corpse is seen on the ground* Category:Playable Character Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Villain Category:The Witch's House Category:German Category:Video Game Characters Category:Echo FIghter Category:Lawl Beatdown Category:Human Category:Unlockable Character Category:Cults